


New Beginnings

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: Tonks/Hermione 7 Spells [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Library, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe tomorrow I’ll find my way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** tomorrow is something we remember

Hermione spends most of her days in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place surrounded by dusty old tomes. Light drifts in lazily from the high windows, reminding her cruelly that there is a world of sunshine outside, but it is not for the likes of her. She still enjoys studying, but sometimes she longs to be walking by the lake at Hogwarts, enjoying the sunshine and pushing her worries to the back of her mind, as she has so many times before.

Remus keeps her spirits up, which is odd because he’s been a melancholy sort as long as she has known him. Sometimes she thinks that he looks as though a weight has been lifted since his break up with Tonks. Tonks herself avoids the library wherever possible. She seems to be doing ok, her hair hasn’t gone brown like it did last time they went through a bad patch, so maybe it is for the best.

Harry is busy being melodramatic somewhere and Hermione is avoiding him wherever possible, because this time it’s just annoying. She feels guilty for feeling like this about her best friend, but she doesn’t have time for this at the moment. Ron is on calming Harry down duty which probably isn’t Hermione’s best plan yet. Desperate times call for desperate measures. There is research to do, and this time it simply can’t be done with Mr Whiny looking over her shoulder. Remus is much better company for library duty. Molly brings them snacks as well, which is nice.

After a few weeks, Tonks starts finding excuses to drop by the library and Hermione thinks maybe a reconciliation is on the cards for Remus and Tonks, but it doesn’t feel quite right somehow. After a while, Tonks starts trying to convince Hermione to get out more. Remus raises his eyebrows, then goes back to his book smirking knowingly. Hermione isn’t really sure what this means, but the expression is appearing more frequently and almost always coincides with Tonks’ visits.

Finally, Hermione gives in and agrees to go somewhere with Tonks and Remus looks pleased and nostalgic all at once. Molly fusses like mad until Tonks explains her foolproof plan for getting Hermione away from the books without being ensnared by Deatheaters. Once they’re out of the house, Hermione feels this great wave of relief wash over her. She hadn’t realised until now just how much cabin fever had been affecting her.

They sit in Covent Garden on the edge of the pavement watching a mime and sharing a portion of chips with salt, vinegar and liberal amounts of ketchup. Hermione’s hair has been cut short and dyed blonde. She is wearing an outfit that belongs to Tonks and far too much make up. Tonks has chosen a younger face, different to her usual choice, with messy black hair and her grey eyes are ringed with kohl. Just for one day, they are teenagers enjoying the sunshine. Hermione feels happy and free for the first time in a long time. Laughing as she watches Tonks flicking chips at a pigeon, Hermione understands the expression Remus has had these last few weeks.


End file.
